Gundam Fate, episode 13 - The Gift Unwraps
The Gift Unwraps The day before Ryubi had gotten the message of Kyri's death, Kyri had been given orders to be in the next battle to take over the moon from the Earth Alliance so she had been launched back to Plant a few hours after they had been at Orb the day before. During Kyri's short time in Plant she had been thinking of Ryubi and remembered that she had gotten Ryubi's communication number in his mobile suit when he was still knocked out so she tried to send him a message but, her friend Yuna showed up and surprised her, which made her hide her messenger and made her friend suspiscious. Yuna had gotten an idea of what Kyri was hiding from her so she chased Kyri around the room until she caught the messenger; when she caught the messanger, she quickly investigated the number and name and thought it was Kyri's boyfriend which made Kyri more embarassed and quickly took back her messenger and yelled at Yuna denying that it was her boyfriend and accidentally blurted out that it was a boy their age and gave Yuna a sinister smile. Yuna then asked Kyri some questions about him and had Kyri innocently answer them all without her ever noticing it until Yuna stopped asking the questions which embarassed Kyri even more and then chased Yuna out of her room. After chasing Yuna out, Kyri goes back into her room and decides not to send Ryubi a message and is then given the notice that the mission will begin at morning and that she needs to prepare herself as soon as possible. When the mission began, ZAFT had positioned themselves at the moon base but the Earth Alliance already knew of the attack and ambushed ZAFT. As the battle went on, Kyri was then surrounded alongside with Race by many Earth Alliance mobile suits and Race wouldn't have enough time to go into Release Mode so they were both stuck. A little while after, the mobile suits were blasted away opened a chance for Accel Gundam to go into Release and then he eliminated the soldiers around them; during the battle, one of the ZAFT soldiers started losing his mind a little so he destroyed anyone who was in his path and went in a wild killing spree. As the soldier went insane, Kyri tried to stop him but had been stopped by an Earth Alliance mobile suit and then as the soldier continued his crazy rage, he spotted an Earth Alliance mobile suit and destroyed it along with blowing Kyri and her Stardust Gundam far away, and he was then killed by a sniper right after. As the battle continued, everyone thought that Kyri was dead and due to the low morale and troops, ZAFT failed to take over the moon base and retreated back, leaving Kyri knocked out with little air, bleeding, and floating in space. Back in Plant, Yuna had recieved a notice of Kyri's death and messaged Ryubi about it, and after recieving the message, he was shocked. Ryubi then recieves another message, but this time it was from the Earth Alliance saying that his time for the deal was up and he needs to decide by nightfall, but couldn't do anything since his mobile suit was broken and missing and he was filled with anger against ZAFT. The episode ends with Ryubi going to the harbor to meet the person in the message and agreed to the Earth Alliance's deal.